The present invention relates in general to the field of computers and other data processing systems, including hardware, software and processes. More particularly, the present invention pertains to auto-generating and auto-versioning a multi-sourced dynamic document.
Computer documents are typically stand-alone works, in which all components of the document are self-contained within the computer document. Despite the computer document being self-contained at run-time, data from other content sources may be used in the construction of the computer document. That is, a computer document can be constructed by pulling information from other content sources, and consolidating that information into a single self-contained document. However, if the information itself changes at the other content source, then the computer document may be out of date (stale). Furthermore, the construction of the computer document is typically manually performed by a programmer, and thus is time and labor intensive, as well as being error-prone.